Nia
by mansha
Summary: Nia is a simple girl who suddenly have to take over a company.
1. Chapter 1

Nia got home late after her work. She has to stay a few hours because her friends can't come to work. Nia was very tired and also sleepy. She has to work 12 hour for the whole week lucky the next day she not working. After an hour of journey for work and her house finally she reach her house. She walk out of the lift, turn to the right and she saw her house. She walks to her house. When she got nearer to her house a lady high heel shoe at her front door. From what she knows, no one from her family wear heels. When she got to the door, she saw a women sitting opposite her mother. When she looks closely she saw Jennifer her father second wife.

"What the hell is she doing her?" said Nia to herself. She stands there and heard what they were talking.

"I'm sorry that thing happen this way. I too did not want anything like this happen. I hope you forgive me." Said Jennifer to Mariam. Mariam look down and breathe out. Her heart were breaking into two when Jennifer said that her husband marry her. In front of her is the wedding certificate of her husband and her. Proof that she is not lying.

"But I really love him and I did not mean to get marry with him." Said Jennifer.

"SHUT UP!" All of them turn to the door and saw Nia was at the door. All of them stand up.

"How dare you? How dare you?" said Nia towards Ms Jennifer.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep this any longer." Said Ms Jennifer.

"You could have told me and I would told them myself."

"I'm sorry." Said Ms Jennifer. Mariam, Lisa, Mia and Nurul look at Nia. Nia got closely to them.

"I want you to get out of here. I don't want to see your face. GET OUT." Shout Nia. Jennifer was shock at how Nia react towards her. She should have listen to Ahmed and let Nia talk to her mother and her sisters. Jennifer quickly takes her bag and walk out of the house. Before she step out, Nia says,

"Ask your husband to come here immediately." Jennifer did not say anything, she went out wear her heel and faster walk off. After Jennifer left, Nia breathe out and look at her family. They look at her. Mia says,

"You knew about this?" Nia did not say anything. Actual she did not know what to tell them. She felt very tired and don't feel saying anything. She then walks into her room. Nurul wanted to ask her again but Mariam pull her daughter hand and says,

"Don't…let her rest."

"But mum…"said Nurul.

"Let's wait for her to tell us." They wanted to ask her but Mariam told them not to disturb her.

Jennifer walks out the car and walk into her big mansion. When she got into the house, she saw her husband and her father were sitting at the garden talking. They were so happy talking to each other. When Jennifer saw them happily talking to each other, she felt very happy even though Nia has scolded her. She then walks to them. Once she got to them, Jennifer sat beside her husband.

'What are you guys talking about?' said Jennifer. Mr. Chen looks at her daughter and says,

" Ahmed is telling me his history when he was a teenage. If you listen to his story, you would laugh." Jennifer smile and look at his husband. Ahmed looks at his wife and says,

"I was looking for you just now! Where did you go?" Jennifer sit up straight and look around and says,

"Ah…ah…." When Mr. Chen saw her daughter reaction, he knows that her daughter must have got somewhere that Ahmed has told her not too. He knows he very well, since her mother die. Mr. Chen is the one who grow her up. From changing diapers to taking her from school even though he is busy with work. He don't want his driver to take and send her to school. He want to see her daughter grow up.

"Jenn where did you go?" said Mr. Chen. Jennifer looks at his father who is looking at her. Jennifer look down and says,

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" said Ahmed. Jennifer looks at Ahmed and says,

"You told me not to go to your first wife house right?' Ahmed look at her, his heart skip a beat.

"What did you do?"

"I told them that we are marry and told her the true at first they did not believe but then I show them the marry certificate. And by then Nia…"

"Oh…great…do you know what you have done?" Ahmed stands up. Mr. Chen looks at them. He did not want to get involve. He knew that Ahmed is married and he even knew that one of Ahmed daughter knew that they are marry. Jennifer stands up and stands beside her husband and says,

"I'm sorry…I really am." Ahmed looks at her and says angrily,

"Why you still go there after I told you not to. I told you to wait until she told my wife and her sisters first then she would show you to them. Why you did not listen to me?"

"How can I wait...I don't want to be hidden from your family anymore." Ahmed walks a few distance from her and says,

"I sorry that you felt that way but if we told them that we are marry, Nia scare that the other three daughter might hate me and she did not anyone to get hurt especially her mother and you. You because she did not want her sisters to hate you." Jennifer froze.

"Yah…that girl my daughter did not want you her step mother to get hurt by her sisters and she did not want to see her mother fight with you. Even if she know that her mother would let it go she did not want to see her cry even you." Mr. Chen sits up straight and look at Ahmed.

"What? She did not want to see my daughter cry because Jenn marry her father?" said Mr. Chen to himself.

"I'll better go and see them." Said Ahmed, he then walk back into the living room and went up to his room to change his clothes. Jennifer still froze she can't believe her ears. That girl who shouted at her did not want to see anyone got hurt and that including her. Mr. Chen walks to his daughter and hug her.

Nia sit at her bed facing the door. It was already 3 in the morning. She can't sleep even if she forces herself. She did not know what to say to her mother and sisters. She stands up and walks out of the room. Once she got out she saw her mother were sitting at the living room in the dark. She walks to her, switch on the light and says,

"Mum what are you doing here?" Mariam look up and saw her daughter standing behind her. She quickly wipes her tears and says,

"You still up?" Nia quickly sat beside her mother and says,

"Mum are you alright?" Mariam nod her head and says,

"I'm fine. Why are you still up?"

"Mum…I'm sorry…I should have told you earlier." Tear start to flow out of her eyes. Mariam quickly wipe her tears and says,

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry mum." Mariam look at her daughter. She knew that Nia is hurting inside. Nia did not want her and the sisters got hurt because of her husband got marry with another women. Mariam pull Nia towards her, hug her tightly and says,

"Sayang, it's okay. She told me what happen and it's not her fault. Anyway your dad has already marry her.'

"Mum I know that it hurt you so much but…."

"It hurt but what can I do. He already marries her. And it okay I will took it as god has given me a friend. A friend that marries my husband, a friend who I really want to get to know." Nia look up at her mother and says,

"Mum don't lie!" Mariam smile and says,

"I'm a bad liar right?" Nia smile at her mother and says,

"Yeah very bad." Both mother and daughter laugh at each other. Nia sat beside her mother. Mariam hold her daughter hand and says,

"I remember the day I met your dad."

"At school?" Mariam nod her head, Mariam then continue her story.

The next day, all of them have breakfast. Nia kept eating without looking at their sisters. Mia and Nurul look at her. Mia wanted to say something but Nurul hold her. After Nia finish eating, she wanted to go back into her room and sleep some more, but then her sister, Nurul says,

"Nia we should talk." Nia look at her sisters and says,

"About what?"

"Yesterday." Said Mia.

"I want to sleep talk later can?" Nia wanted to walk back into her room but then Lisa says,

"We have the right to know what happen you know!" Nia turn around, sit back down at the chair and says,

"Fine…you want to know… alright I'll tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Chen look at Nia and says

"I like you." Nia look at him and says,

"So….i don't like you." Mr. Chen then start to laugh. He know that everyone did not like him n=but this girl. He adore her very much. Ni matter what she say, some how he will listen.

"Why are you laughing?" said Nia. Because of this man, her father has to marry his daughter. Mr. Chen shake his head and says,

"Nothing…"

"What do you want to see me for?" said Nia.

"I have accepted your whole family. And right now your sister and you have become my grandchildren."

"But we never say we want you to be our grandfather?"

"What your father said is right…you're very hard to please."

"Well I hope he tell you that I will not be staying long to listen to your story." Said Nia while standing up and wanted to leave.

" Your mum has agree to let you help me taking over the company." When nia heard that she turn around and says,

"What!"

"I don't have any grandchildren other that you and your sisters. And I don't think Jennifer can take over me. She too weak and the person currently to me is strong enough is you." Nia don't what to say. Mr. Chen stand up and says,

"I too old to take care of this big company and right now I need someone to support me and the person who can help me right now is you. So please help me…" Nia look at his and saw how desperate he is.

Why me…I am mean to you? Why me?"

"Because I see myself in you." Said Mr. Chen When he said that Nia just look at him.

"I'll help you but in one condition."

"What!"

"I don't know anything about business."

"That alright…I send you to school. Manager Ma will help you study."

"Fine…I'll study by night by morning I work in your company."

"No problem if that what you want."

"I work as a cleaner."

"What…are you out of your mind? How can I let you work as a cleaner when you will be taking over me?"

"For what I heard there a lot of traitors in your company and the only way to know who is that I work as a cleaner. No one know me. From there I can learn from a lot of people faster and know who betrayed you." Said Nia. Mr. Chen look at her and see that she is planning something to help him. Mr. Chen nod his head and says,

"Fine…anything else?"

"Yeah…no one should know and when the time comes I will reveal myself to the company. My timing…when I feel ready to reveal myself I tell you. Understand!"

Mr. Chen sit down at his chair and smile.

"Alright." Nia nod her head. She then take her bag from the chair. And walk out of the office without saying goodbye. Mr. Chen just smile as she walk out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

After a month Nia was been working as a cleaner at his grandfather company. She has found out who has betray him. Not only that people at the company was so nice towards her she help them and they help her. She even meet a guy who like her very much Jiwon. A General Manager to the company. She has help him a lot with his problem. Jiwon like her ever since they accidentally got stuck inside the life.

Nia sit down at the table next to the window and start to take out her books. Manager Ma start to order their lunch. After ordering, he look at Nia and says,

"Where do we stop yesterday?" Nia show him the pages and Manager Ma start to take about communication system oversea. Nia start to take notes and listen to what Manager Ma saying. After ten minutes, the drinks and the food came and they stop for a while to eat. Even thought they are eating, Manager Ma still explain to her and she still taking down notes.

"Hi…." Both Nia and Manager Ma look up and saw a gentleman wearing white uniform who look like a chef.

"Yes.." said Manager Ma.

"Just to let you know…we'll be closing for lunch soon." Said the chef.

"If you don't mind I need to study and it really important for me. So please let us stay here for a while." Said Nia. Nia look at the Chef and the Chef look at her.

"Fine…you may."

"Thank you so much." Said Nia.

"Anyway my name is Dennis." Said the chef.

"Nia…and this is my mentor." Said Nia. Dennis shake hand with manager Ma.

"You are Mr. Chen grand daughter right?" said Dennis. Nia and Manager Ma look at each other. They did not want anyone to know that Nia is Mr. Chen is her grandfather. Nia stand up and says,

"Yeah…." Nia then start to tell Dennis about her plan and told him to keep her secret and in return she will go there everyday to eat there. Dennis agree and from there on both of them become best of friends but to Dennis he has fall for Nia.


	4. Chapter 4

Nia was walking to her supervisor office when she accidentally knock into her manager. She saw that her manager face were full with worry. Manager Ma then says,

"Miss…they knew who you are already." When Nia heard that she was being know, she says,

"How?"

"Mr. Chen."

"Damn…Where is he right now?"

"He is announcing to the company as we speak. He is at the main hall. And he invited the reporter too."

"Ah…. double damn." Nia then run to the main hall, Manager Ma to run after her. Once they got to the main hall, she saw all the employees of the hotel were at the main hall. She then saw her photo was being put on screen.

"My step-granddaughter Nia Ahmed has been under covering under my instruction. And right now I am appointing Miss Nia to be the president of Heaven Co." When Mr. Chen said that everyone was shock at Mr. Chen decision. Mr. Chen was looking around to see where Nia was, when his eyes caught Nia was standing near the entrance, he announce,

"Nia come up to the stage." While pointing his finger at her direction. Everyone turn and look at her. The reporter start to snap her photo.

"Nia come up." Nia did not want Mr. Chen to be embarrass she walk toward the stage while she hold Manager Ma's hand jacket. Manager Ma knew that Nia is angry at Mr. Chen. When Nia got up at the stage, Mr. Chen pull Nia to the middle of the stage and says,

"From now onwards, she will be the president of the company." Everyone in the hall did not know what to say. Some were a very close to her, eventually everyone in the company were close to her. From behind, Manager Ma started to clap his hand so that everyone follows. Everyone at the hall start to clap their hand even thought they were still in shock. The reporter starts to take their photo again. After five minutes, Mr. Chan and Nia went down form the stage, the reporter then start to ask question again. Nia kept looking down and did not dare to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they reach the office, Nia close the door and look at Mr. Chen. Mr. Chen looks at Nia who was looking at him.

"What was that?" said Nia.

"I am so sorry Nia. But I can't wait. We have to …"

"Have to…you promise me. You promise me that I will reveal at my own timing. I know I have agreed to help you but how can I help you if you keep breaking all your promise." Nia got really upset and walk out of the office. Mr. Chen looks at his step-granddaughter walk out of his office. He thought what he did was right. Manage Ma then walk into the office and says,

"I am so sorry sir…but the share holder wants to see you." Mr. Chen nods his head and walk out of the office to see the share holders. Once Nia got out of the office, she walk to her storeroom at the basement. While she was walking to the lift, there still reporter taking her photo. But luckily, the security was there to hold the reporter from going to Nia. But that not what Nia was irritate about, she was irritate when she walk the staff that she know keep bowing to her. She got really really irritate until she run to the lift and faster close the lift door. When the door close, she quickly press basement 1 button. She then lend at the lift. Suddenly her phone inside her pocket rang. She took out her hand phone and saw Jiwon was calling her. She did not want to answer, as Jiwon by now might have already knew who she is. She took out the phone battery and put it inside her pocket. She did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. Once she reach the basement, she quickly change and take her thing and went back home.

Once Nia got back from home, she straight went to her room. She did not want anyone to disturb her. She lock the door and went to bed. At about ten at night, Nia woke up. She suddenly felt hungry. She went out of the room and walk down to the kitchen. When she got there, she switch on the kitchen light and look at the fridge. Since everyone stay at the same banglo. When she want to take the food out from the fridge. After she took the food out she turn around and saw his step-grandfather were sitting at the dining table. She pre-heats the food that her mother cooks and put it at the table. She took two plates and put it at the table. She gives one plate to her grandfather. She put some food at the plate for both herself and her grandfather. They then start to eat together.


	6. Chapter 6

Nia walk into the main hall where her entire employee is waiting for her. She walk up the stage and walk to the middle of the hall where is microphone was.

"Good morning to all. I will not delay your time. As you know I am the new president of the company and today is my first day of being the new president. I know that everyone of you is angry with me. And some of you think that I betray you and I would like to say that I am very sorry." Nia look at all of her employees.

"I did not want to hurt anyone but I have to do what I am suppose to do to save this company. As you know before I came in, all of us knew who did what. And if I let it be this company will lost a lot of money that all of you have work. And I really appreciate what all of you did. I want to thank you." Nia did not hope that they forgive her, she just want them to know how sorry she is.

"I did not hope that you will forgive me but I just want to say I am sorry." When Nia said she was sorry she bow her head to everyone as a sign of forgiveness. Everyone one was shock to see her doing that to them. No president has every bow their head for forgiveness and she is the one who did that. All of them look at her. Then one by one of the employees start to clap their hands. Nia look up and saw all of them were whistling, cheering and clap at her. She did not know why but her heart knew that they accept her apologize.

"We still love you Ms President…" said one of the employees.

"Ms President we forgive you…" said Jamal from accounting.

"We love you…" said Catharine. Everyone inside the main hall start to shout good wishes at her. Tears slowly roll down from her eyes. She's happy that everyone forgives her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nia walk out of her office. She can't sit inside her office anymore. She got really stress whenever she looks at her desk. Everywhere is paper. When she got out from her office, she says to her sectary,

"Nancy…I am going out for a walk. I'll not be bringing my cell phone. If they want to see me ask them to search for me."

"But…Ma'am later you be having a meeting with…"

"I'll be back before that. Don't worry." Nia then walk to the lift. She want to relieve her stress. If she did not, when she got to the meeting later, she will be very tired and will dozed off. Nia walk around the building. She went to the account department, inventory department and to the factory. While Nia was walking towards her office, she accidentally meet Jiwon.

"Morning Ma'am."

"Morning…you don't have to call me ma'am"

"Sorry but you are now the president." Said Jiwon.

"What wrong with you? Why are you so angry with me? I told you I sorry." Said Nia.

"I thought you trust me. I thought that what love is Trust. That what you told me remember. But in the end you are the one who don't trust me."

"Is not that I don't trust you but I can't even if I want to tell you the whole truth."

"You know I would not tell anyone."

"Jiwon… I am sorry from the bottom of my heart I am really sorry I did not tell you anything about who I am."

"Right now I can't really forgive you ma'am." When Nia heard that she was shock. She thought Jiwon would understand her.

"Jiwon…what are you talking about."

"If this you can't tell me what about something bigger then this. I love you but if you can't trust me. What there in this relationship?" Nia look at him. She can't believe that Jiwon would said that to her. Suddenly Nia heard someone call her from behind. She look back and saw Manager Ma was running towards her.

"Miss it time for the meeting." Nia keep looking at Jiwon.

"I got to go Ma'am have a nice day." Jiwon then walk away. Nia did not look at him Suddenly her heart stop. She wanted to cry but she have no more tears to cry.

"Miss…it time." Nia look down, breathe in, turn around and says,

"Let's go." They then walk to the boardroom.

Once they arrive at the boardroom, all of the boards of director were waiting for her. Once she sat down, the meeting starts. Nia just lent at her chair and look at the board of directors. She did not have the heart to listen to them after what Jiwon said to her.

"It is over between us?' said Nia to herself.

"Miss Nia are you listening?" said Mr. Tan. Nia look at him and says,

"Can I ask all of you something?" All of the board director nod their head.

"Why are guy sometime very hard?" Everyone look at her.

"what I mean is that if something very important I can't tell him and he got to know. Of course he got angry but if something very important that I can't he should understand right?"

"Miss Nia this is not about work right?" said Mr. Tan.

"What do you think?" said Nia. Everyone shook their head.

"Well it alright…anyway about the proposal to build out I need to see it next week if possible. The HR department in UK I will flight there to take a look. If there is anything to change I will tell you Ms Pauh."

"Mrs ma'am." Said Mrs Pauh.

"Ok…Mrs Puah. Mr. Tan I need the two year finance graft by tomorrow lunch and after that I would to have lunch with you. Mr. Nelson the production plan I need it, on my table can." Mr. Nelson nod his head.

"On the next meeting I would like to have all of your section budge of the year. I know that Mr. Chen have done looking at it but I need to see it again, inventory and head count. I believe from what I know we too have hotel and resort right. I will be going around to check in every hotel, resort, company and factory." All of them look at her.

"I will be going around unknown and the people who will know is only all of you and manager Ma. Whoever tell them that I am there I fired you right away. I will do undercover when ever I felt is needed will and will not tell you. So hopefully whatever I found is not bad." Everyone nod their head.

"Alright…now is six in the evening, please go home." Everyone smile at her, Nia stand up and walk out of the meeting room.

"Are you alright Miss?" said Manager Ma. Nia nod her head. They walk into the lift and went up to her office. Once there, she saw Nancy was doing her work. She walks to Nancy and says,

"Nancy dearly what time already?" Nancy looks at her watch and saw it was already six.

"Six…"

"Yap…waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you."

"Pack and go home now. Once I got out from office I don't want to see you here." Nancy nods her head. Nia then walk into her office. She walks to her table. Look at her phone and saw some message from her family and missed call from Manager Ma. She took her phone and put inside her bag. She clean up her table and put all the paperwork that she need to do tomorrow aside. She switch off her computer, take her bag, push her chair in and wanted to walk out of the office. Manager Ma switch off the light, when they got out, Nancy about to go home.

"Nancy I'll send you home." Said Nia.

"It ok ma'am I can go back myself." Said Nancy.

"It okay I am going to your way." Nancy did not have a choice but to let her send her home.


	8. Chapter 8

After sending Nancy home, Nia told the driver she want to see Chef Dennis. Once she got to the restaurant, she went to her favorite seats. At the back near the window with a city view. The waitress knew what she always orders. Manager ma did not sit down; Nia looked at Manager Ma and says,

"Do you want me to fired you or what?" Manager Ma looks at her.

"No miss."

"Then…there a chair in front of you sits down." Manager Ma pulls the chair and sits down. After 10 minutes, her food arrive,

"What you want to order… uncle? " said Nia to Manager Ma.

"Uh…ice water will do." Said Manager Ma. Nia sigh and said,

"One red wine and beef steak medium well for him. Thank you." The waitress nods her head.

"Miss…"

"After you eat your dinner, take the car and go home. I need to be alone. I'll be home only late night. Tell my family I'll be late. Alright."

"Are you alright ma'am?'

"No…but I'll tell you soon. K." Manager Ma nod her head. After a while Manager Ma food arrive and both of them eat their dinner. After dinner, Manager Ma bid good-bye to Nia and walk away. He did want Nia told him to do to go home with out her. Nia look at her phone and saw messages from everyone asking her where is she. She doesn't feel like going after what Jiwon said to her. Her heart break into pieces like a glass. Nia look out of the window and saw couple walking along the street holding hand, just like what Jiwon and her did before. Now she confuse, she don't know what is her relationship with him. While she was looking out her phone rang, she look at it and saw her mother call her. She has no choice but to pick up.

"Hello…ma."

"Nia where are you? Are you coming home?"

"Yes but late. You guys eat dinner first okay."

"Alright then…see you at home k."

"Night ma." Nia then disconnect her call. She then saw Chef Dennis walking towards her. She smile at him and says,

"How's business?"

"The same? You?" said Dennis while sitting opposite her.

"Crazy as always."

"Did you find the traitor that sold 1/5 of your stock?" said Dennis. Nia shake her head. Nia did not say anything. With the look at her face, Dennis know something wrong.

"Nia is everything alright?" Nia did not say anything.

"Nia…you know that you can tell me everything right?" Nia nod her head.

"Tell me what happen?" Nia look up at him and says,

"He break off with me." Said Nia with his low tone voice.

"What? Jiwon?" said Dennis

"Yeah…the company got to know who I'm really am. And he could not accept it." Said Nia.

"I'm sorry." Said Dennis.

"It's alright. But at least I have you." Said Nia. Dennis just smile. That right he is here for her. And since Jiwon has break off with her he still have a chance to tell her that he really loves her and he can't live without her.


	9. Chapter 9

Nia walk into her office, she received a call from Manager Ma saying that they found out who the traitor whom sell the idea to other company. She told Manager Ma not to tell anyone and make sure no one knew and if they do told them not to tell anyone. When she got to the office, she heard the phone ring. She hurried to the table and pick up the call.

"Ms Nia, Mr. Chen is on the line."

"Put me through." After a minute, Nancy put the call thought.

"Nia…Manager Justin told me that you found the traitor?"

"Yeah…manager Ma found him."

"I want you to call the police."

"Sorry.."

"Ask Manager Ma to call the police…I will not…"

"Grandpa…I will make the decision whether I want to call police or not."

"Nia this is an order."

"Grandpa…" shouted Nia. On the other line, Mr. Chen was push aback.

"Like I said I will make the decision... I will decided to call the police or not." Nia put down the phone. She did not care whether Mr. Chen going to get angry with her or not. Nia sat down at her chair and continue her work that she left. After 30 minutes, Manager Ma walk into her office and says,

"Ms Nia can I bring him in?" Nia nod her head and says,

"Yeah…and one more thing, Mr. Chen called you?"

"Yes…he told me to call the police."

"Don't call the police. Call when I told you too.'

"But…"

"No buts." Manager Ma nod his head and went out. After a few second, Manager Ma pull a guy into her office. When Nia saw him she saw shock. It was Mr. Tan one of the board of director. She stand up and look at him. Mr. Tan did not dare to look up, he just stare at the floor.

"Manager Ma, please wait outside." Manager Ma walks out of the office. Nia walk towards Mr. Tan. She did not know what to say to him. The most people she trust is Mr. Tan and she trust him more then the other board of director.

"Why…why did you do it?' said Nia with her angry tone. Mr. Tan kept quiet and still stare on the floor.

"Answer me…WHY!" Mr. Tan looked up and was surprise to see her shouted at him.

"You know I trust you a lot. I trust you more then the others. Why did you do it when you know I did not like people to do that."

"You don't understand Nia. No one in this company understands me."

"I treat you like you are my own uncle. I tell you things that people did not know. Tell me the real reason you doing this…I beg you uncle!" Mr. Tan looks at her and says,

"I hate this place until I met you. Until you were appointed as the president." Mr. Tan look up and continue,

"At first I wanted to play with you to see how are you going to handle it. But the more I knew you I become like we are a part of a family. And I really appreciate it."

"Then why did you….why did you do it?" said who is controlling her tears.

"Because I wanted to destroy the company."

"Why?"

"Mr. Chen destroy mine…I destroy his." Nia looked at him. She did not know what to say to him.

"I am glad that they have found out more quickly then I expected or I will destroy the company without thinking of you." Nia look down for a few second, after a while she looks at Mr. Tan and says,

"I will not call the police. I want a resignation letter in my office in an hour. But if I got to know that you sell us out again Mr. Tan, I will going to make sure that you are going to regret it." Nia turn around and walk to her table. Mr. Tan look at her turn away, Mr. Tan says,

"I'm really happy to have got to know you. Thank you for all the things you have given to me. I promise not to sell you out." Mr Tan then respectably bow his head and walk out of the office. When Nia heard the door close, she nearly dropped down to her knee. She tries to breathe in and out slowly she felt that something at her chest is blocking her breathing. Nia slowly sat down at the chair near her. She then heard Manager Ma from behind says,

"Ms Nia…are you alright?"

"Make sure no body know about this, if they ask tell them that he resign."

"Yes Ms Nia."


	10. Chapter 10

Nia was walking to the car after she finish meeting with one of the shareholders. Manager Ma says,

"Where do you want to go after this?"

"Dennis restaurant." Said Nia.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you. I just got to know that Dennis will be going oversea and today is his last day at the restaurant." Said Manager Ma. When Nia heard that she look at Manager Ma and says,

"Why? He never tell me?"

"I don't really know why he did not tell you but someone told me." Nia heart sink. She just go to know that Mr. Tan is the one who betray the company and when she need Dennis, he is going away. Now who does she goes to if she need someone to talk too?

Nia walk into the restaurant, she got a message from Chef Dennis that he wanted to see her urgently and she got to know from the Nancy that Chef Dennis told her that she is leaving to L.A. Once Nia got into the restaurant, she quickly searches for Chef Dennis. She then saw him at the bar talking to his guest. She walks toward him and tap his shoulder. Chef Dennis turns around and saw Nia was standing behind him.

"Please excuse me Sir." Said Chef Dennis to his guest. Dennis and Nia then walk to his office Dennis has ask her to come but he did not expect her to come that early. Once inside the office, Dennis closes the door and asks Nia to sit down. But Nia did not say anything.

"Nia are you alright?" Nia then look down and shake her head.

"What…what wrong? Do you have problem at the office?" said Dennis worriedly. Nia shake her head again. Dennis walk toward her. When he got close to her, he lifts her head up and was surprise to see her eyes were full with tears.

"Nia!"

"Why you did not tell me that you are leaving?" said Nia while trying to control herself. Dennis did not know what to say. He still in shock to see her cry and now he felt more shock to heard what she said to him.

"What am I suppose to do if you go?" said Nia. When Dennis heard that, he felt his heart were about to bust out. He did not know that his heart will felt very painful. Dennis suddenly pull Nia toward him and hug her tightly. When Dennis hug her, Nia start to cry.

"Go ahead and cry…cry as much as you want." Said Dennis. Nia start to cry as though she never cry before.

When they reach the airport, Dennis went in do his check in while Nia wanted not far from him. After he check in, he walk to Nia. Nia eyes, were still wet from crying at the office. Dennis takes out a packet of tissue, take out a piece of tissue and wipe her tears.

"Please don't cry anymore?"

"When are you coming back?" said Nia while she take Dennis hand down.

"3 to 4 years maybe never."

"Never…are you kidding with me?" Tear start to roll out from Nia eyes again.

"Who should I talk to if you not here?" continued Nia.

"You can always send email or call me!"

"Do you think I have time to do that?" said Nia again. While Dennis wipe her tears away.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't go. Please don't go."

"Nia I am so sorry but I…" Nia hold his hand and says,

"Fine, then go. I'll be fine here." Dennis look at Nia how she try her best to stay strong. Dennis then pull her to him and hug her.

"If you really need me to come back, call me and I flight back here." Nia nod her head.

"Before I leave I need to ask you something?" said Dennis while he pull her away and says,

"If I were to come back will you wait for me?" Nia look at him, she did not know what to say to him.

"Will you wait until I come back?" said Dennis again.

"Alright I will." Said Nia just agree to what Dennis said without thinking. Dennis smile at her and says,

"Then I better go in." Nia nod her head. Dennis look at her again for the last time. He then turn around and walk into the departure area. But suddenly Dennis put his bag down and quickly walks back to Nia. He stands close to her and kiss her forehead. He stands in the position for a few minutes. He breathes in and says,

"I love you." When Nia heard that, she froze. Dennis then walk to his bag and walk into the departure gate.


	11. Chapter 11

Nia sit down at a bench near the departure gate. After Dennis kiss her and tell her that he love her. And she agree to wait for him to come back. Now she knew what that means.

"Nia…you are an idiot." Said Nia to herself. Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrating. She took out her phone and saw it was Manager Ma calling her.

"Hello."

"Miss Nia where are you?" said Manager Ma worriedly.

"I am at the airport just send off Chef Dennis. Why is there a problem?"

"Oh…you run off without telling me so I got worry. And Mr. Chen has been asking me where have you been and I told him that you are in a meeting."

"Why he ask for me?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh…can you pick me up at the airport?"

"I'll right over." said Manager Ma. Both of them hang up the phone. Nia just sit there and look at her phone wall background. They took a picture of Dennis and her at his restaurant during his surprise party.

Mr. Chen was sitting at his study room looking at the finance graph that Manager Justin has sent to him through mail. He revises the graph and was impress on how the finance from one of his small company improve. He takes the phone and starts to call the Manager Justin who helps manage the small company.

"Justin…"

"Yes sir how can I help you?" said Justin.

"I am looking at Y&M finance graph and was impress that it the percentage grow up very fast. What happen?"

"Oh…Y&M has been doing a good job because of Ms Nia. She visited the company and did some changes, talk to the employees and they love her."


	12. Chapter 12

When Nia got home he was surprise to see a man was standing at the pond with her stepmother. She did not want to disturb and continue to walk inside. When she got into the living room area she saw everyone was at the living room and talk to each other. She walk towards them and says,

"Hello…" everyone look up at her with a sad face.

"What happen?" said Nia when she saw they sad face. Ahmed ask her daughter to sit down with him and says,

"What I am going to say don't get angry alright." Nia nod her head.

"Your mother Jennifer son has come back from State."

"She have a what?"

"Son…Dylan. He wanted his place back at the company."

"He want to be the president of the company that what you mean." Ahmed continue.

"And whose say I am mad…I am glad to hear that." Said Nia happily. Everyone look at her. They thought that she might get mad but instead the other way around. Nia stand up and says,

"Well tell him to take over as soon as possible."

"No he will not." Said Mr. Chen who heard what Nia says. Nia look at Mr. Chen who was standing behind them.

"I will not let him take over the company…not over my dead body." When he heard that Dylan and Jennifer her daughter walk into the living.

"Why can't I?" said Dylan.

"I am your grand son have you forget." Said Dylan again.

"The day you run away that is the day that I don't have a grandson." Said Mr. Chen. Mr. Chen then walks away. Nia look at Mr. Chen and Dylan. Dylan gives them a stare.

Nia just look at him. After a while he walk away. When he left, Jennifer walks to Nia and says,

"Can I talk to you dear?" Nia nod her head. They then walk out of the living room and walk to the back of the house. There were swings, Mr. Chen put there so that Nia can relieve stress there after he found out what Nia loves.

"What is mum?"

"Dylan…can you talk…"

"I'll talk to Mr. Chen for you and I will try my best so that he can take over. And I don't really mind."

"Thank you Nia. Thank you so much." Jennifer hug her.


	13. Chapter 13

Nia walk into the study room. Mr. Chen saw her walk to him.

"Grams can I talk to you?" Mr. Chen nods her head and walks toward him and sat down at the chair that was there.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Mr. Chen.

"Dylan…since he is back…can I let him take over the positions?"

"No…I will not let Dylan take over. If you take this decision yourselves I will disregard you and your family." Nia breathe out and says,

"Do you think that I want to take over the like forever?" Mr. Chen nod his head.

"Grams I took over the company thinking about helping you and now the real heir is here I can't just be the president while he is here. Is not fair toward him."

"When he run away that time do you is fair for me?"

"Maybe not but he still your grandson the real owner of the company."

"Nia…do you think that he know what to do?"

"No…but that where I begin my job. I did not know anything about business but you send me to night school and also send me undercover. That how I learn." Mr. Chen did not say anything. He stood up and says,

"I will not let him be the next president. Understand!" as he said calmly. Nia did not know what else to say to her step-grandfather.


	14. Chapter 14

Nia was sitting at her office signing some important document with Nancy. While she was signing, suddenly the door open. Nia look up and saw Dylan walk into her office. Nia did not bother him and continue her work. Dylan walk toward Nia and says,

"Stand up!" demanded Dylan.

"Why should I?" said Nia while she still looking down at her document.

"Because I am the real heir of the company and I command you to get out of my seat!" said Dylan again but this time with a loud voice. Nia sign the last document and pass to Nancy.

"Give this to the respective department. And tell Mr. John to give the finance graft for last year. Tell him I need to check again. And the meeting at four please cancel it and make a new appointment with Mr. Craft and send something that he like. A form of a forgive present. Alright." Nancy nod her head and walk out of the office. Nia then look at Dylan and says,

"What do you want?" as she led her back at her chair.

"I need you to get out of the seat and let me seat there."

"Why should I?" said Nia again without fearing that Dylan might do anything to her.

"Because I am the president of the company and I command you to get OUT OF MY SEAT!" shouted Dylan. Nia pick up the phone and say to Nancy.

"Nancy call security for me." Nia then put down the phone. She look at Dylan, stand up, walk to Dylan and grad Dylan shirt and says,

"For you god damn info…you are not the president of the company and just to let you know I can throw you out of here and make you embarrass in front of anyone and also the reporter if I don't care about mummy Jenny feeling so before I change my mind…. get out of here." Nia push Dylan away and just in time the security walk in.

"Please escort this gentlemen out of here with no force. Thank you." The two Malay gentlemen nod their head and wanted to escort Dylan out the Nia says,

"Encik Kamal can you please help me to buy the nasi pandang like always. And also buy for your man also I'll pay." Kamal nod his head and they walk out of the office. Nia sit back at her chair.


	15. Chapter 15

Nia walk into the hall after she heard what Dylan said to everyone in the house. Nia walk

over to him with her hand being clench and when she got to him and hit him in his face. When Dylan got punch by her, he falls down. Nia look at him furiously and says,

"Fine you want it so much then I will give it to you but in one condition. You have to work in the company starting from the lowest job in the company. You be starting working tomorrow."

"I will not let this brat run my company." Said Mr. Chen.

"Grams…I need you to keep quiet." Mr. Chen walks to his study room angrily. Nia did not bother him and says,

"I need you to be in my office by seven tomorrow. You want to be the president so much then come to my office tomorrow." Nia walk up to her room. Ahmed and Jennifer help Dylan up. Mariam and her daughters follow Nia behind.

Nia was looking at her watch and saw it's going to be eight o'clock. Nia shake head. Manager Ma walk into the office and walk toward her and says,

"Ma'am what position do you want Master Dylan to be in charge?" Nia stood up with a blue file in her hand and says,

"Position….no position given. Please put him at the cleaner department."

"Sorry…" said Manager Ma. Nia turn to look at him and says,

"Put him at the cleaner department….and tell the manager to be very, very strict with him." Nia smile at Manager Ma.

"Alright. I just want to ask are you really want to give the position to him?" said Manager Ma. Nia smile and says,

"If to me he is ready then I will give."


	16. Chapter 16

Nia was walking pass by the wash room when suddenly she heard Dylan voice inside the male washroom. She saw that no one is around, she quietly walk into the male washroom and look inside.

"Dylan…what is this? Is this what you call clean?" said Jamal the supervisor who is buddying Dylan. Dylan walk lazily towards him and scrub the toilet bowl again.

"Dylan…faster…how are you going to clean all 52 wash room if you are so slow?" shouted Jamal. Dylan throw the brush away and says,

"Why don't you do it huh!"

"I did all 52 washroom in 2 hours. And you only do one washroom in nearly 2 hours. So who do you think should do more you or me?" said Jamal. Dylan did not say anything and continue to work. Nia only shake her head and laugh quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

Nia and Dylan was sitting at the garden. Both have them have become very close ever since Dylan start to work for her. Dylan was not the old Dylan that everyone know. He has change to a responsible person. Mr Chen no longer angry with him. Nia look at Dylan. Dylan look at Nia who was still looking at him.

"Nia…I am too handsome?"

"What?"

"You keep staring at me. Am I too handsome?" Nia laugh and says,

"Yeah very handsome." Said Nia. Both of them laugh at each other. Nia then stop and look up at the sky. She breathe out and say,

"I am thinking of passing my position to you." When Dylan heard that he look at Nia and says,

"What!"

"I want to pass my position to you." Said Nia while she turn and look at Dylan.

"But…Nia…I…don't want."

"What do you mean by don't want? This was what you want in the beginning." Dylan stand up and says,

"At first..but when I saw that the employee in the company love you so much, I don't think I can bare to see them hurt just because I want to be the president of the company." Dylan turn around and continue,

"Anyway…I don't think I can make it. I'm not that good. I still make mistake and don't fit to become the president of the company. I think I am happier becoming your assistance then the president." Nia stand up and says,

"Dylan if you think I am happy being the president your wrong. " Dylan look at Nia.

"I want to live the rest of my live stress free. I don't want to think of anything. Being the president do you think it fit for me? I am just Mr Chen step grand daughter and I don't have the right to take that position even if you want to give to me. One day there will be a dispute against this and I don't what to break this family because of the position."

"Nia..I…" Dylan know what Nia was talking about, his auntie and uncle.

"I love you, mother Jennifer, grams and I don't want loss anyone because of this. So please help me…" Nia look at Dylan.

"Alright..but don't blame me if something happen to the company." When Nia heard that he argee to take over the company, Nia felt half of the burden became less.

"Don't worry…I still am around for a year. And I still supervise you whenever you need to sign something. That what I promise you."

"You promise that you will help me for a whole year?" Nia nod her head. Both of them smile at each other. Not knowing Mr Chen was behind them hearing their conversation. He felt happy at least if he died now, he know that there people that will look after the company.


	18. Chapter 18

Nia look down at everyone. She knew that this day would come but she did not know if everyone can accept her resigning from her position. She breathe in and says,

"Good afternoon everyone. As you know I have been the president of the company for a year plus and I have learn much thanks to all of you." Everyone just look at her.

"I learn how to accept who is foe and who is true to me and I am happy to say that most of you were very true to me and I really happy that you do. It has been a very nice and pleasant journey with all of you and I am so sorry to say that this week will be the last week I become the president of this beautiful company." Tear roll down from her eyes. Everyone start to look at each other.

"What do you mean Ms president?" said one of her employees.

"I will be passing my position to my step brother who is the originally the president of the company." Said Nia. Her heart were about to burst when she said that.

Everyone start to shout at her not to go. Manager Ma who was standing behind her just look down as he knew that the employees would not accept her to go.

"Everyone…everyone listen please listen up. I know that all of you don't want me to leave but this is not my place. This is not where I dream to be. I want to live my next fifty year in a peaceful place. Not that I don't like to be here but it not a place I want to be." Tears start to roll down from her eyes. Majority of her employees started to cry along with her.

" Being a president to a company this beautiful is what all president want and I am lucky that I have you and I hope that my brother can feel what I feel right now. Don't be sad I'll be back to check on your new president so will meet again. And when I do hope that you all stop calling me ma'am." Everyone laugh even thought it hurt them that she is leaving.

Nia look at her office for the very last time and smile.

"Are you really want to give it to me?" said Dylan. Nia look at him and says,

"This was what you want in the beginning and I give it to you. Don't you want it?" Dylan shake his head and says,

"No…they love you. How can I take that away from them. They have work hard for us and because of me you're leaving." Nia smile and says,

"Even if you did not come...I will still going to give this company back. It not mine in the beginning anyway. But at least I know that I give this company to someone I really can trust. Don't feel bad about me leaving anyway I still come by to look. Remember our deal, when you took over, you still need to see me if you need to sign something."

"Yeah…I have forgot about that. Even that I don't know if I can do what you did."

"You can…I know you will. Manager Ma is here to help you"

"But…"

"No buts…you can do it." Said Nia. She took her bag, which was on the table and says,

"Start working…at 11 you have a meeting" Nia turn behind and walk to the door and walk out the office. When the door close behind her, her heart stop for a while.

"Be strong…please be strong." Said Nia to herself. She then continue to walk to the lift, she look at the sectary and says,

"Work hard alright." The sectary nods her head and only smile. Nia then walk to the lift and when the lift arrives, she walks in. After a while, she got down to the first floor. When she got down to the lobby, walk to the middle of the lobby and look around.

"Good bye all. Thank for everything. Take care and see you." Said Nia to herself. She then quickly walk out of the company, when she got out of the door. She saw Manager Ma was standing in front of her.

"Miss!" said Manager Ma while he open the car door for her. Nia walk to him and close the car door. Manager Ma look at her clueless.

"You no longer my manager."

"You will always be my president miss."

"No…I will always be that crazy daughter that you took care of. So let this daughter of your be what she want to be. And you right now, you have to take care of your new son." Said Nia with tear rolling out from her eyes. Nia then hug manager Ma and says,

"Thank you for always took care and believe in me. Thank you." Manager Ma hug her back and said,

"Thank you for letting me taking care of you like my daughter." After a second Nia let Manager ma go and says,

"You should go in. He needs you." Nia the walk away from him and wave good-bye to him.

Nia was not only leaving the company but also leaving the whole family. She be leaving in her old house with her family and have a normal job.


	19. Chapter 19

Nia was sitting at the park near her café that she has newly open. It was tiring but that what she want, to have her own café. No stress and no politic. After a year has already passed after she passes over her position to Dylan, she has help him when ever she can and now she can really have her own life. Even thought she misses her friends in the company. She looks at the sky at the park. She smile to herself, even thought she has everything but there something her heart missing Dennis. It has been so long that she did not meet him. Nia look at her watch and was that it was time for her to go back to work. She turn around and wanted to walk back to her café when suddenly a car stop at the road in-front of her. Suddenly the driver came out from the driver side and walk toward her. She did not know who he is as he was wearing sunglasses. Once he got to her, he said,

"Do you know who I am?" Nia shake his head. The guy smile and slowly open his sun glasses. While he open his glasses, Nia notice that he was Dennis.

"Dennis!" Dennis smile at her and say,

"How are you?" Nia did not say anything. Her eyes suddenly full with tears. Dennis saw that Nia was holding back her tears. He move closer to her and wipe her tears away and says,

"I'm sorry….i should have never live you."

"You never call, email me. How long do you want me to wait for you?"

"I'm sorry." Said Dennis while he put his hand at her cheeks.

"I promise I will never live you again. I promise." Said Dennis. Nia nod her head.

"Let's go we they are very busy inside." Said Dennis. Dennis then pull her hand and both of them wanted to walk back to the café when suddenly pull Dennis hand back. Dennis turn around and saw Nia was standing and did not move. Nia the pull Dennis to her and says,

"I love you." Nia then kiss him at his cheek and run away back to the café. After Nia kiss him, he look at Nia run away. Dennis smile to himself and run after her. Once he manage to catch him he look at her in the eye and say,

"I love you too."


End file.
